Their Little Family
by mariahjoparker
Summary: This story will be a series of drabbles/lost scenes from my story The Perfect Family. The chapters will be pre, during, and post of the story. PM me if you have any ideas for what type of scenes you want me to write :)
1. Chapter 1: Having Troubles

**Hello Everyone!**

**This chapter is the start of a series of chapters about the characters in The Perfect Family. I thought I'd start the story off with Melinda and Jim having troubles with becoming pregnant; this is before Jim's death and Melinda's pregnancy with Aiden. Andrea is still alive in this story though; I felt no need to kill Melinda's best friend.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>Having Troubles**

***Melinda's Point of View***

As I lay there and wait for the doctor to come in and check on both me and the baby. It had already been over 25 minutes since the doctor left to go and 'quickly' grab my test results.

"What's taking her so long?" I ask the man who's been holding my hand the entire time.  
>"I don't know, Mel, maybe there was a complication with the machinery." Jim adds and touches her cheek. "Everything's going to be fine."<br>"Jim, I slipped on ice and fell on my stomach, all I need to hear as that our baby is okay." I sigh and try to situate myself into a more comfortable place; as if that's going to work on this cold and hard surface.  
>"He's going to be fine," he reassures and places his hand on top of mine; which is resting softly on my belly.<br>"You mean, she's going to be fine," I say and over pronounce the word she.  
>"I meant what I said, Mel," he chuckles and kisses my cheek.<br>"I have a feeling it's going to be a girl. Don't rain on my parade, Jim!" I protest and smack his chest.  
>"I was just teasing you..." He whispers and kisses my nose.<br>"I know," I laugh and peck his cheek. "I know..."  
>"I love you," he chuckles and strokes my cheek.<br>"I love you too, Clancy." I sigh and touch his cheek. "Where the hel-llo Doctor Carr..."  
>"Sorry for taking so long you two," Dr. Carr says closing the door behind her. "There was a problem with the machine."<br>"See, I was right." Jim brags and squeezes my hand.  
>"Oh shut up..." I mutter to him and sit up a little. "How's the baby?"<br>"Your baby..." Dr. Carr mumbled and sat down in front of us.  
>"What?" I interrupt and sit up. "What's wrong?"<br>"Your baby didn't survive the fall. I'm very sorry." Dr. Carr replied. "The stress and pain on your body became too much for the fetus and it simply gave up. I'm very sorry for you loss."  
>"I only slipped on ice getting out my car..." I cry and bite my lip to stop myself from sobbing. "Will we..."<br>"This won't take a toll on your chance of getting pregnant again. Just be sure to reschedule an appointment for yourself so that we can talk options on medications to get your system back into place, Melinda."  
>"Okay…" I sigh and look down to the floor.<br>"Once again, I am very sorry for your loss. Take all the time you need in here," Dr. Carr says and bids her goodbyes before leaving Jim and I alone.  
>"It's all my fault..." I cry and cover my mouth. "I should have been more careful getting out of my damn car."<br>"Hey..." Jim soothes and pulls me into his chest. "It's not your fault, I should have helped you out of that car. You slipped on ice; it was an accident."  
>"It's not your fault either, Jim. You can't blame yourself." I say look at him. "I guess it was just fate; maybe it was meant to be. I wouldn't have been the best mother anyway; I'm a freak."<br>"You would have been the best mother, Mel, and you're not a freak. You have an amazing gift; you would have talk our little one the right ways of using his or hers too." He replies and squeezes my hand. "I wanted to meet our little ghost buster as much as you did."  
>"How did I get so lucky, and get you?" I whisper and hold him close.<br>"I think the same thing when I think of how I got such an amazing girl like you..." He mutters in my ear. "Are you hungry?"  
>"A little..." I add and wipe away my tears.<br>"Why don't we go and stop by your store and grab your things and then I'll take you home and we'll have nice lunch and relax the rest of the day?" He offers and helps me off of the table.  
>"That sounds really nice, Jim..." I sniffle and pull my jacket over me. "But, you work tonight."<br>"I'm going to take the weekend off. I need some time to cope with everything that's happening and so do you." He says and pulls me into a tight embrace.  
>"Okay..." I sigh and we walk out of the room together, hand in hand. "Let's go schedule my appointment and then go."<br>"Why don' you go schedule your appointment while I go get the car," he replies as we stand in line at the scheduling desks.  
>"Sounds good." I say and kiss him. "I'll see you soon. I love you."<br>"I love you too, Mels." He says and hugs me before leaving.

I stand there in silence for the next few minutes as I wait for my turn. My hand resting on my stomach; wishing there was something alive still there.

"How far along are you?" Someone behind me asks.  
>"What?" I ask turning around slightly.<br>"I can tell you're pregnant by the small belly you have and the way you're resting your hands," a young girl maybe 17 or 18 asks; she looked about 8 months pregnant. "How far along are you?"  
>"Umm..." I whisper. "I miscarried. I slipped on ice..." I feel the tears coming back. "I slipped on some ice and miscarried."<br>"Oh..." She sighs. "I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."  
>"It's okay," I smiled and wipe a tear away. "You didn't know. How far along are you?"<br>"I'm just about 8 and 1/2 months now," she answers. "I'm having a little girl."  
>"Congratulations." I say and hear a clerk say they are open for another person, and that would be me. "Looks like it's my turn, I have some baby stuff for little girls in my store downtown. Stop by; I'll give you discount."<br>"That's very sweet of you. Thanks." The girl chirps. "I'll stop by sometime next week."  
>"Okay, see you then." I say and walk up to the desk.<br>"Name?" The woman asks.  
>"Melinda Clancy," I state and pull out my phone to put the appointment in my calendar.<br>"I'm sorry for your loss." She says.  
>"How'd you know?" I ask.<br>"It's in the notes, and the type of appointment your making." She says.  
>"Oh. Thank you," I say and smile slightly. "When's the next available appointment."<br>"There are two next week; one on Wednesday, the other on Friday." She reads. "Both at 10:30 am."  
>"I'll take Wednesday," I say and type it into my date book on my phone before putting it back in my purse.<br>"See you then," she says.  
>"Yes, see you then..." I say and walk away and towards the exit.<p>

***3 Months Later***

I held the test in my hand as I sit and tap my foot nervously on the bathroom floor.

I set the test on the sink and start to pace.

"This is the longest 3 minutes of my life..." I mutter to myself as I walk back and forth.

I sit back down on the toilet seat and wait until I hear that beep.

BEEP.

I flip over the pregnancy test hopeful and nervous butterflies filling my stomach, but my whole world comes crashing down in a matter of seconds.

It's negative. Again.

It's seems like the thousandth time that I've seen that little minus sign.

I hate this, I dream of being a mother, and having someone to nurture and to love instantly for the rest of my life. It also, breaks my heart because I know how much Jim wants to be a father and how good of a father he will be once I finally get pregnant.

I furiously throw the test into the garbage and sit down on the toilet again.

Why? Why does this have to be so hard...?

"What's the matter, honey?" Jim asks; knocking on the door.  
>"It's unlocked..." I say between sobs.<p>

The knob turns and he walks inside and kneels down to me.

"Why is it so hard…?" I sob as he pulls me into a hug.  
>"I don't know, honey. Maybe it's not you..." He comforts and kisses my forehead.<br>"Nothing's wrong with your boys, Jim. You got me pregnant before..." I sniffle and wipe my tears away. "I'm sorry."  
>"Shhh, its okay. You have no reason to be sorry, you aren't doing anything wrong." He whispers in my ear.<br>"Yes I do, I can't get pregnant, and we are never going to get our baby." I cry and hold him tight.  
>"We have options if you can't get pregnant, we'll get our baby." He reassures her. "I promise."<br>"I really hope so." I say.  
>"We could look into to fertility treatment. That is always an option." He replies. "We are not giving up on this."<br>"Yeah, I know, but fertility treatment is ridiculously expensive, and we can't afford it now," I say getting up from the toilet and moving to our bed. "We can't spend too much money now with all the fees with my store finally opening and this is the slowest time of the year for business."  
>"Well as soon as we come up with the money." He says sitting down next to me. "I'll pick up extra shifts, I'll do anything I have to, because I want a child just as badly as you do."<br>"I love you so much..." I whisper and pull him into a tight hug.  
>"I love you too..." He chuckles and kisses my cheek.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know.. I know.. I'm a terrible person for giving them a hard time on trying to get pregnant. But, trust me they will have their little ghost buster. :)<strong>

**Review please.**

** I hope you all like this story so far and get ready for so much more Jelinda fluff. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Normal Day

**Hey Everyone!**

**So this chapter is just a normal day in Melinda's life. No ghosts for once which is the weird part but I hope you all enjoy! :) ~ Mariah**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>A Normal Day**

***Melinda's Point of View***

It had been quitter than usual in the spirit world; not many ghosts. But, maybe they were just being nice because Jim and I were going through some stuff.

But, spirits were never nice. They always come at the absolute wrong moment.

"I got the promotion, Mel." Jim says walking through the front door.  
>"You did?" I ask; leaving my train of thought about ghosts in the back of my mind.<br>"Yeah. I'm the head in my department," he says walking into the kitchen.  
>"That's great, Jim!" I squeal and wipe my hands on the small towel before hugging him.<br>"Yeah. But, the great thing is that I got a raise in my pay," he whispers in my ear. "Which means…"  
>"Which means we can afford to get the treatment…" I mutter.<br>"Yes. We can!" He says excitedly and spins me around.  
>"Which means we can have our little ghost buster?" I say starting to cry slightly.<br>"Yes. We're going to get our little ghost buster…" He chuckles and pulls my lips to his.  
>"God, I love you so much…" I whisper and then feel him grip my waist.<br>"I love you more," he says and then smiles.  
>"Not possible," I laugh and then touch his cheek.<br>"Yes, possible," he says and kisses me again. "Do you want some help with dinner?" "I'd love some." I say making my way back over to the counter where I was shaping hamburgers. "Why don't you start on the salad while I shape the burgers?"  
>"Sounds great." He mutters as he presses a kiss into my forehead. He opens the fridge and grabs the lettuce and then a salad bowl. "How was your day?"<br>"It was pretty normal actually. Andrea and I went out for lunch and I had good business at the store." I say shaping my burger and then placing it on the pan. I go to shape yours. "Do you want regular or bacon cheeseburger?"  
>"Bacon cheeseburger," he says and starts to chop the lettuce. "You had a ghost free day again? That's unusual."<br>"Right? It's really weird. So I'll probably call my mom." I say and grab some of the meat with bacon and chees bits in it.  
>"You're going to call your mother?" Jim chuckles. "Without being forced?"<br>"Yeah; she's getting used to spirits for once and we're actually fixing our relationship." I say rolling out the meat.  
>"Well good. Oh, I almost forgot, my mother's coming into town this weekend." He says throwing the lettuce in the bowl and then going to rinse it off in the sink. "She said that she misses us and that we never visit. Blah blah blah…"<br>"It'll be nice to see your mother," I say and grab a piece of cucumber that I had already chopped and then throw it into my mouth. "So are we picking her up tomorrow from the station since it's your weekend off?"  
>"Yep. At 10 am." He says coming back over. "Hey. Don't be eating the salad." He says moving my hand away.<br>"But, I'm hungry…" I whine and then go to reach for another. "I chopped them."  
>"You're such a child,' he laughs and throws one up in the air and I catch it in my mouth. "Good catch, babe."<br>"Thanks," I laugh and then place his burger on the pan and go to put the meat away.

There was a knock at the door and we both looked at each other.

"Are you expecting someone?" I ask and put the meat in the fridge.  
>"No, are you?" He asks throwing the chopped cucumber in the bowl. "Can you get it?"<br>"Yeah, I'll be right back." I say kissing his cheek and then walking toward the door. "I'll be right there."

I open the door and then smile.

"Faith. I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow…!" I say and she walks through and hugs me tightly.  
>"I missed you both too much. So I came early." She says looking at an arm's length. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything. You look absolutely gorgeous, Melinda. You're glowing!"<br>"Thank you, Faith. And no you're not barging in on anything but the prep of dinner." I laugh and take her suitcase. "Would you like something to eat?"  
>"I'd love something to eat actually." She says walking toward Jim who has now realized who was here. "Well Jim will make you a burger. I'll be right back."<p>

I walk up the stairs and go to ready the guest room for Faith.

***Jim's Point of View***

"Hey mom. I missed you," I say hugging her.  
>"I missed you too honey," she says hugging me back. "How is everything around here?"<br>"Everything's getting better these days." I say smiling. "I also just got a promotion."  
>"Oh well congrats, honey. How is she doing?" She asks as we walk toward the kitchen. "She looks happy."<br>"She's doing better every day." I say opening the fridge and grabbing the hamburger meat. "She feels so guilty about losing the baby."  
>"It's neither of your faults. It was an accident." My mom takes a seat on a stool as I grab a handful of meat for her burger and then wrap the rest up for another day. "Accidents happen all the time. You'll get your baby one day."<p>

I shape it quickly and throw it in the pan before drizzling some olive oil on the pan and turning the stove on. I flip the burger to make sure they are all slicked with oil before going back to the salad.

"I know, ma." I say chopping tomatoes into small squares. "We're going to see a doctor tomorrow to see what treatment would be best for us because something's wrong with us just you know..."

I still hated talking about sex in front of my mom. It was just weird for me and it always will be because she's my mom.

"Jim, you're a grown man. I know that you're having sex with Melinda." My mother laughs and pulls a water bottle out of her purse. "You don't have to be such a baby about it."  
>"It's weird, ma. I don't want to talk about my sex life with my mother." I chuckle and then throw the tomatoes in the salad.<br>"Oh come one, Jim. Spill a little." She says cocking an eyebrow. "I'll find out from Bobby or your brother if you don't."  
>"How do you know I brag about, Mel?" I ask as I begin chopping some broccoli.<br>"Because what guy doesn't brag about his wife?" She ask pulling her cell phone out.  
>"Ugh fine. What do you want to know?" I whine and move to chopping come cauliflower.<br>"I want to know if my son is being pleased correctly," she laughs. "If she's doing something wrong; I can drop a hint to her."  
>"Mom, nothing's wrong. Sex is great." I say throwing in the broccoli and cauliflower in the salad. "It's perfect actually. Melinda knows want I like."<br>"Well good," she says.  
>"Yeah…" I mutter nervously.<br>"What are you two whispering about?" Melinda asks walking back into the room and then kissing my cheek. "Anything interesting?"  
>"Oh nothing that you'd want to hear about," I say touching her cheek and kissing her again. "I love you."<br>"I love you too," Melinda smiles and walks past me to go flip the burgers. "How was your train here, Faith?"  
>"It was long but, it was definitely worth the wait to be able to see you guys," she says and smiles. "So, what options are you two thinking about to have a baby?"<br>"Umm. We haven't really decided yet." Mel says looking to me for a second and smiling. "We haven't looked through all of the options yet."  
>"Okay, well your appointment is on Monday. You'll be set then," she says as Mel flips the burgers again. "It should work this time."<br>"We can only hope it'll work this time," Melinda says and give a watery smile.  
>"It'll work, babe." I say and touch her hand. "It'll work."<p>

Mel nods and then hugs me.

"Let's eat." Melinda says and then checks the burgers.

***After Dinner***

"That was delicious you two," Faith says clearing her plate and going to wash it off.  
>"Faith, here let me do that." Melinda says clearing her plate and moving to clean the dishes. "You're the guest."<br>"If you insist, Melinda," she says and touches Melinda's shoulder. "I'm feeling a little tired. I'm thinking about going to bed early tonight. Do you two mind if I shower first?"  
>"No, mom go right ahead." I says and went to clear my plate. "We'll be right down here, if you need anything."<br>"Okay," she says and walks up the stairs. "  
>"Want some help?" I ask and press a kiss into her neck.<br>"Sure." Melinda laughs and switches to the left sink. "You wash and I rinse?"  
>"Sounds great," I say and start to clean the plate from lunch. "You want to go for a walk after we're done here?"<br>"A walk sounds like fun." Melinda says rinsing a plate as I hand it to her. "Sure. Is your mom going to tag along?"  
>"I kind of want some alone time just to talk with you." I say washing the pan from dinner and then handing it to her. "Is that too selfish?"<br>"No, it's perfectly reasonable, Jim." She says taking the pan from me and rinsing it and then setting it in the drying rack. "I was just asking if your mom was tagging along."  
>"Okay, well I just need some Jelinda time." I say and kiss her forehead.<br>"What?" She laughs and looks up at me. "Jelinda time?"  
>"Ned calls us that." I chuckle and hand her a plate.<br>"Oh…" She nods and washes the plate. "I've heard him say it before I just never knew what it was. I think it's called a ship name. A ship name is two people you think should be together forever. So that's sweet of him."  
>"We are meant for each other…" I whisper.<br>"I know, baby." She laughs and rinses the last of the dishes with me. "I know…"  
>"It's a little chilly outside so you should probably put a jacket on." I say drying my hands off as she finishes rinsing the silverware. "I'm going to go put mine on. I'll be right back."<br>"Okay honey." She says and wipes her hands off before walking toward the coat jacket and grabbing both of our fall jackets. "Here."  
>"Oh thanks." I say and grab as she throws it to me.<br>"Yep." She says pulling her Uggs on; she slips on her coat and zips it up. "Let's go."  
>"Yeah. Let's go." I say kissing her cheek and then pulling her outside. "Oh it's not too bad out here."<br>"Now what did you want to talk about…" She asks as she lies her head on my shoulder as we walk.  
>"Oh I just wanted to get you out here," I laugh and kiss her forehead.<br>"You're such a butt." She laughs. "I would have went for a walk anyway."  
>"Oh yeah, little miss white girl?" I joke. "With your Ugg boots and leggings."<br>"Hey!" She shouts and slaps my arm. "I am not!"  
>"You kind of are, honey." I whisper. "You get your mocha latte every morning, you wear your Ugg boots, and your leggings."<br>"But I need my coffee to be awake leggings and Uggs are so comfy, baby…" She whines.  
>"I know. I'm just teasing you," I chuckle and dip her for a kiss.<br>"Well…" She whispers. "That was unexpectedly nice…"  
>"Well I can only hope so," I say sweeping her off of her feet as we turn back around and walk back toward our house. "I love you so much."<br>"I love you more than you know, Clancy." She laughs and kisses my cheek. "I'm pooped out. Can we just go home and cuddle or something."  
>"I'm pretty tired too but I've got something else on my mind, Miss Gordon." I mutter in her ear as I open the door and close it behind us.<br>"What are you thinking about, Mr. Clancy…" She asks as I walk up the stairs.  
>"You'll just have to wait and see." I laugh as I walk inside our bedroom and lie her down on the bed.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Chapter 3  
>Memories<strong>

***Melinda's Point of View***

"Jim, why are you home?" I ask and walk up to my husband.  
>"I got Bobby to cover my shift tonight and I have tomorrow off," Jim says kissing my cheek. "Aren't you glad to see me?"<br>"Of course I am happy to see you," I laugh and hug him. "I just wasn't expecting you to be home."  
>"Well now we have a full 32 hours to be together," he whispers in my ear. "Isn't that exciting?"<br>"So exciting that I'm taking you out for dinner, honey." She says leading him upstairs. "Will you call and reserve a table at Lento's for us while I get changed?"  
>"Sure thing, babe." He says picking up the phone and making a reservation for two. "What color are you wearing tonight?"<br>"I am either wearing a dark grey or red. Which is your favorite?" I ask looking for a pair of heels.  
>"Definitely red," he says smirking. "You look the best in red."<br>"Okay," I sigh and walk out of my room with a pair of black heels and a red off the shoulder dress. "I'm going to go freshen up and fix my hair."  
>"Okay, black or white shirt?" He asks.<br>"Black and that red tie that I got you for your birthday." I say washing my face off with cold water.

I apply little make-up to my face; eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner and a dab of pale pink lip gloss.

The brush ran through my hair slowly as I look at myself through a mirror…

***Flashback***

"Andrea!" I ran into her room. "How do I look?"  
>"You look beautiful, Mel. Stop worrying." Andrea stated and turned me around to look at myself.<p>

I was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and white top. My hair was put up in a ponytail with it falling into loose curls. I also had on a pair of silver hoop earrings and wedges.

"Jim, will think you look beautiful in anything." She whispered in my ear.  
>"You don't know that…" I mutter and look at myself in the mirror. "What if he sees some hot blonde in a hot dress and leave me?"<br>"You know that Jim would never do that, Melinda. And if you do think that then you definitely are crazy," She laughed and looked my dead in the eye. "Just take in a deep breath and sit down. You'll feel better once he's here."  
>"I'm so nervous, Andrea…" I said and sat down on her bed. "I've been on dates before but I've never felt this nervous before."<br>"Maybe it's because it is your first date since we moved back from Seattle." She said and sat herself down next to me. "It's okay to be nervous, Mel."  
>"You mean it's been my first date since Kyle broke up with me." I said and looked down at the floor.<br>"That boy didn't just break up with you, Mel." She said and pulled me close. "He broke your heart and he was your first love."  
>"Andrea, he was my first everything." I sniffled and hugged her tighter. "I gave him everything; even the one secret that defined me."<br>"Melinda, you have a gift and if Kyle couldn't see that then maybe Jim will." She said and pulled away and looked at me. "You're telling tonight aren't you?"  
>"Yeah, I was thinking about it. We've been together for 2 months now and I feel comfortable with him enough to tell him." I said and smiled a little. "It's better to tell him now; then to wait and get my heart broken again, right?"<br>"Yeah, I guess. But, either way you're still getting hurt." She said and stood up.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Do you…" She started to say.  
>"I got it, Andrea." I said and stood up. "I'll see you later."<br>"You better tell me everything," she laughed.  
>"I will," I say walking up to the door; my purse in hand.<p>

I let out of a breath of air and opened the door.

I almost died right there when I saw him.

Him was standing there in a leather jacket with an untucked light blue button-up and pair of jeans; a bouquet of flowers in his hands. His hair was slicked back and he had that million dollar smile on his face.

"For you, my lady," he said and handed me the flowers.  
>"Lilly's…" I whispered and took them from him. "My favorite. Thank you."<br>"It was no problem," he said as I let him inside. "You look perfect, Mel."  
>"Just let me put these in a vase and then we'll be golden," I said and walked into the kitchen. "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself, Clancy."<p>

I grabbed a vase and put water inside. I placed the flowers inside it with packaging still on; they'd be fine until I got home anyways.

"We're golden." I said as I walked up to him.  
>"It's chilly outside," he said taking his jacket off and placing it on my shoulders.<br>"I could have grabbed a jacket you know…" I laughed and fixed my outfit a little.  
>"It suits you more," he says and led me out of the apartment. "I've missed you."<p>

I smiled and my cheeks were flushed.

"I've missed you more," I said and took his hand in mine.  
>"Not possible," he chuckled and opened the passenger door of his truck.<p>

I hopped up and buckled my seat belt.

"Aren't you going to shut the door?" I asked and smiled  
>"I wanted to do this first," he said and bent down.<p>

That's when I saw it. Those azure eyes; just like the ocean, so beautiful and blue. I looked deep into them as he bent down and whispered to me three very important words. I love you.

I didn't have time to react, for he quickly captured my lips. It was warm, and his lips were soft. Passion burned within the kiss, desire in it too.

Our eyes were closed, both of us savoring the moment. His arms wrapped around my waist and my fingers intertwined with his hair; his black locks between my fingers.

Our first real kiss.

Who knows? Maybe fairytales really do come true…

***End***

"Mel, are you done in here?" Jim asks walking in the bathroom.  
>"Yeah…" I saw touching my face slightly. "Yeah, I just need to get dressed."<br>"Okay," he says kissing my cheek. "I'll see you in a bit."  
>"Yes, I'll see you in a bit," I say walking out into our bedroom…<p>

***Flashback***

"Happy one year anniversary," Jim said and kissed my lips softly. "I feel terrible since I couldn't afford a present this year."  
>"Hey, we just bought our apartment…" I whispered and stroked his cheek. "We'll be moving in next week, baby."<br>"That's very true…" He said and kissed me again. "I don't feel as bad now."  
>"That's what I thought you would say." I laughed and stood up. "But, I have to work in the morning. So, I must be going."<p>

We kiss goodbye and I turned slowly to leave. He followed me to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night?" He asked as he opens the door.  
>"You never asked me to spend the night, Clancy." I said and shut the door. "That's why I started to leave."<br>"Well, Melinda…" He asked and cocked an eyebrow. "Will you spend the night?"  
>"Of course," I laughed and kissed his cheek.<br>"I knew you couldn't say no to my smile," he whispered and kissed me again

We'd only walked one more step when he pulled me toward him again and pressed me close, his arm around my waist as we kissed.  
>All of ours kisses were sweet and gentle, heartfelt and meaningful, but this one was different. It was still meaningful but the way he pressed his lips to mine so passionately sent a wave of heat running through me.<br>This kiss was hot and filled with longing.  
>He left me breathless and I felt as if my knees might just give in.<p>

"I love you…" I whispered and touched his cheek.

He walked us to his room and started to pull his clothes off.

"Are you sure…" He said and stopped my hands.  
>"I've never been sure about any of my decisions, Clancy." I whispered and looked down at him. "But this decision I'm absolutely sure of."<br>"Okay…" He said and let go of my hands. "I just needed to make sure. I don't want to rush you into anything."

His hands wandered down my back and he squeezed my rear end. I could tell he was enjoying himself as much as I was because when he peeled off my sweater and camisole it only took him a matter of seconds.

He left me in my jeans and bra; I pressed my chest against his and slowly ran my hands down his torso.

He started to kiss my jaw line; I was leaning over him as he did so. He moved from my throat, down to my collarbone, and then kissed the tops of my breasts. He touched my body so gently and passionately as if I was a breakable. Suddenly he flipped on top of me and then gently kissed my stomach.

He unbuttoned my jeans and eased my pants down my waist. I felt his hands maneuver up my legs and all over my stomach and rib-cage area.

Then his t-shirt came off and landed in the pile with the rest of our clothes.

I moved my shaking hands down his torso and unbuckled his belt with one hand using the other to run her fingers over his stomach.

He then climbed on top of me and turned my head to the side, slowly licking my neck; I felt chills with his every touch.

"Mmm I've missed you, Mel," he spilled out as he took in my scent. "You smell delicious..."  
>"God, I love you..." I laughed and pulled my lips to his. I knew that we weren't just going to have sex; it was different with Jim. He was so much different than Kyle. "I love you so much…"<br>"I love you more than anything in the world," he smiled which caused me to blush like crazy.  
>"Jim..." My moans escaped and my bottom lip quivered. "Don't tease me like this..." He began to tug my panties off. "You're driving me crazy..."<br>"I was trying too..." He mumbled. "I love you..."  
>"I love you too…" I muttered as he lined himself up against me. "Jim..."<br>"Mel..." He whispered against my collarbone; his breath was warm and made its way up the crook of my neck; it gave me goose-bumps. "I need you..." He slid inside and I clenched against him; which nearly pushed him over the edge. "I don't think I'm last very long."  
>"I need you too," I whispered in his neck as his fingertips trailed down the crease of my spine and unhooked my bra; he threw it on the floor. "Oh God, Jim, I can't take much more…" He sped up his motions. "JIM!" I gripped him close and I felt my orgasm set in.<br>"Me either, Mel…" He mumbled as he pulled my face down to his. "I love you so much..."

We both climaxed within seconds of each other. I clung to him for dear life.

I had never felt this way before. It was an unimaginable feeling; so much love and passion between two people.

He moved inside me a few more times and then slowly laid down next to me.

I was surprised at how quickly everything happened. It was both beautiful and amazing.

He ran a finger up my side and traced circles on my stomach.

I rested my head in the crook of his arm and kissed his chest.

"I love you…" I whispered.  
>"I love you more…" He whispered back.<p> 


End file.
